FwPCMH27
is the 27th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 76th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''The girls join Akane as she visits a Pear Orchard in search of a new menu item, and during this, Nagisa decides to base her research on the Pears and lends the couple who own it a hand. '' Summary With summer vacation almost over, Nagisa recalls that she has still homework to do. She recalls what Fujipi said about trying her best, but she still has to concentrate on it to finish it. For the first time in her life, she is able to finish all of her homework and decides to spend the last day of summer having fun with her friends - only to be reminded by Honoka that she still needs to do her independent research work. She starts to worry over finishing it in time, as she believes writing it entirely in one day would be next to impossible. To try to cheer her up, Honoka mentions that she based her own on the weather in the Wakabadai area. Nagisa is impressed with this and they happen to overhear Akane discussing a trip to the Pear Plantation the following day. She explains to Nagisa that she would like to add fruit yogurt to the menu and she plans to go there to see if she can save some money and purchase them there. This inspires Nagisa to focus her report on Pear Harvesting. Meanwhile, on the mansion of darkness, the Butler Zakenna have lost the little boy. They looked everywhere, and when Viblis asked they admit the truth to her. She is able to find him pretty quickly, and points out that he is by the window. The next day, Nagisa and Honoka join Akane and Hikari at the plantation. Akane mentions knowing the couple, as they were the parents of a friend. Before they start to work, they sit together beneath the pear trees and Nagisa notices how each pear is covered by an individual bag. Honoka explains that this is to protect them from bugs, then Nagisa asks if they use a machine to cover them, and Honoka explains to her that they do each and every one by hand, one-by-one. Nagisa is impressed and believes this would be a hard job - but the owner explains how a pear grows. During winter the ground is covered in fertilizer, then, before spring they trim the branches and tie them with some string. In April, when the flowers begin to bloom, they collect the pollen using a brush, and when Summer rolls around, each bag covers a pair. They are finally harvested at the end of summer. Honoka shows concern for how hard this may be, but the owner simply states that everything is hard and thinks about their daughter leaving for college. They explain how every pear is like a child to them, and this causes Nagisa to feel badly for eating pears so casually - without even thinking about the labor put into it. The owner tells her not to worry about it since the most important thing is that they are enjoyed, which is why they always try their best. With that they ask how they can help her with her report, and she comments just wanting to start working. She wants to experience the feeling of harvesting them. With that everyone begins to work. Nagisa finds the work to be fun, as she feels more connected to nature like this. They take a break after a while and the owners allow the girls to have one of the recently picked Pears they harvested. Nagisa compliments it before the owner points out they still have a bunch more to pick. Nagisa asks if it is only the two of them who does all of this work, and the couple explain how their neighbors come over to help around this time of year. After finishing, the girls prepare to leave, now that Nagisa was able to write her report; but they are put into a predicament after the neighbor calls to say he is ill and can't lend a hand. The owner begins to worry over this as they need to get everything picked to make it to shipment. Nagisa offers to help out but the owner continues to worry since she may not have time to write her report afterwards. She claims it to be fine, because she will make it work in the end, and at worst she can always just write it up tomorrow, but for today they really need help. Hikari and Honoka also offer to lend them a hand, and Akane points out that the couple may as well not argue; because once the girls get an idea they never let go of it. With that everyone resumes harvesting. Nagisa finds that this is much harder than what she originally thought, especially with their being a huge field left to do. Suddenly, the sky darkens and everyone ponders if it may rain as Mepple claims they aren't rain clouds. The couple lose consciousness as Viblis makes an appears and she takes one of the pears, observing it before deciding to eat it and summon a Zakenna from the nearby tractor. Nagisa and Honoka transform and they begin to battle it. Hikari changes to Shiny Luminous and they use Extreme Luminario to defeat the Zakenna as Viblis takes off. After everything returns to normal, they quickly finish picking and harvesting pears. Nagisa eats another one after the owner gives them a bag of the pears and starts to choke. Horpun decides to return to the Сhairect and as they head on home, it starts to rain. Honoka expresses happiness in this, as they were able to finish work in time. Akane then adds that they should be grateful to Nagisa, since she was the one who decided to stay and help them. Honoka offers to help Nagisa write her report after realizing she fell asleep, and they listen to her as she talks in her sleep - saying that she can't eat anymore due to a full stomach. Honoka points out that this will most-likely be her dream and everyone begins to laugh. Major Events *Horpun returns to the Queen Chairlect Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Horpun Villains *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane Trivia *There is an animation error on Alex's apron when she sits with her friends. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes